The Capture of Kitty Katswell (OLD VERSION)
by renzjericho
Summary: After the I.A.D.O.O.M attacked Petropolis Military Base used it as a Base of Operation. And they have captured Kitty and Dudley has to rescue her. Rated T and some languages are M. REVISED VERSION COMING UP!


**Act 1 - The War**

* * *

><p>Petropolis Military Base 2300 Hours (10:00 PM) Status: In Heavy Fire<p>

Military Tanks Rolling attacking the IADOOM (International Army of Diabolical Order of Mayhem) Troops "who knew that DOOM is International, We need to fi-" Before a soldier could finish he was shot dead "Private!" the officer said and looked up "Holy Shit!" he said as he saw a DOOM Missile then KABBOOOOOMMM!

The Next Day

A Car and Motorcycle was racing for the last donut in TUFF no one else fights against donuts these are JORGE! no... Kitty and Dudley even though their married they are never get along with Donuts...

"The Donut is mine Dudley!" Kitty said in her motorcycle suit then got infront of the TUFF Mobile "Hi...-GE-GE!" DUdley said and turned off the Nitrous making the car fast and won but Kitty was to get made it and entered the elevator yet again going to the Visitor's Parking "NOOOOOOOO!" Kitty said and got to the Visitors paking

"YES!" Dudley is excited to eat the donut and yet again saw another shiny thing but ate the Donut then ran off to Jorge "WHAT'S THAT JORGE?" He asked Jorge "Its my uhhh... EDIBLE LASER For my Lunch its full of Vitamins and Minerals and Protien and tastes like uhh.." Jorge lied "Tastes like what?" Dudley asked then he heard Kitty walking to him angrily then hit him in the head before the fight will start the Chief came out of his office with General Warthog "TUFF AGENTS! The military base is under the control of DOOM" the Chief said "I need Jorge to spy on the base" the Chief said then Jorge hitted himself with a metal pipe knocking him out "Ok Jorge, lets go to Agent Puppy and Katswell" The Chief said

Later at the Base

Yet again Larry is abused by Snaptrap but by his Soldiers. Then the camera moves to the Bushes they didnt know there was "Kitty, Are you sure that we should be spying on them for like until 6:00 PM?" Dudley whispered "Its October and most Kids are going early Treat or Tricking and the Kids wanted even Katly" he whispered "Dont worry, Yo- I mean our Mom is with them" Kitty whispered (Yes shes her mother-in-law why you asked because Kitty is married to Dudley..)

Meanwhile at Petropolis...

"Come on Granny, We Dont want to be late I heard Mommy and Daddy's place of Work is full of candy!" Katy said pulling their gramma "Wait can't you see you sister's Stroller is pulled by me" Peg said "Ooh.. We are too late" Peg said as they saw the TUFF Building filled with Children "AW!" the Kids said sadly "So Why did I bought this Princess Costume and a Costume that looks like Mommy for Katly" Katy said "And This Iron Mutt Merchandise Costume..." Chris said

"AHOY! Chief! The Puppy Family Kids are here!" Jorge said in a Pirate Accent with a English-to-Pirate Dictionary. "Jorge You go give them the candies" said the Chief and threw the basket of Candies to Jorge then he uses a Teleportation Device and teleported near the Kids

"Heres the Candy and I will teleport before those LITTLE MONSTERS GET ME!" Jorge said and teleported away "GET HIM!" the Protesting of Kids said and ran to the TUFF Building "I hate halloween" Jorge said and saluted to Chief and got pushed by a group of Kids "MEDIC!" Jorge said

Back at the Base

A Soldier walks by and asked another soldier "Hey Isnt there no bush there?" The 1st Soldier said "Ya.." The Other one said "We have a suspicous activities over here!" the 2nd Soldier said on his Radio "Shoot the Bushes!" said the Soldier as the Reinforcements arrived then Dudley and Kitty Jumped out.

"SOUND THE ALARM! TUFF AGENTS ARE HERE!" Said the Alerted Soldier then the Alarm sounded

Meanwhile at the Nearly Broken Command Center of the Base

"Master Snaptrap, Our Base Premimiter is Breached!" A Scout said "Well who is it?" Snaptrap asked "Dudley and Kitty" Said the soldier "Hostage them!" Snaptrap said

Meanwhile

"Stun them!" The Officer said "Snaptrap ordered to Capture the Cat and the Dog will be throwned to Lake Petropolis" They stunned them and hostaged the poor Cat and threw the Dog in the Lake

The Next Day at the Lake Shore

TUFF Police or SWAT Team were on a Search and Rescue mission on Kitty and Dudley "Sir We found Dudley!" a SWAT troop said "Good Stop the Operation on finding the Cat, Recon said she is captured!"

Later at TUFF HQ Clinical Wing

Dudley's Dream: Dudley and Kitty were kissing both naked with their clothes off but Dudley heard "Agent Puppy wake up"

As Dudley woke up "Oh god, I was dreaming me and Kitty were kissing na-" Dudley said "What happened?" He asked "Well we f-f-found you in the S-S-Shores of Lake P-Petropolis..." Keswick said "Wheres Kitty?" Dudley asked before someone could reply Jorge was on a Monitor "I Have Info that Kitty is being held Hostaged unless we surrender and give them $ 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 also the base is infested with the IADOOM" Jorge Informed

Later at the Base

Kitty was chained to an Underground Dungeon that was built during World War 2 and she saw cameras and 2 Gaurds gaurding her to prevent her from escaping then the TVs showed a Live Video from the Conference room of the Base "Brothers, Sisters Its a brand new Day we have captured 2 of TUFF Branches and Today we have captured the Best Agent of TUFF Petropolis Branch which they call Kitty Katswell!" the IADOOM Director said "WE WILL KILL HER IN 48 HOURS UNTIL TUFF SURRENDERS AND GIVE US THE MONEY!" he said again and the Soldiers cheered.


End file.
